Friends or something more?
by dokusagi
Summary: As Roxas moves to the new school, Twilight Co-educational Academy, he comes across Xigbar, a dark haired guy with bandages all over him. What does the boy hide from his friends? And more importantly: what does he want of Roxas?
1. New life

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY OR THEIR CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY.

…...x...

A small boy with spiky blonde hair stepped out of a large black car into the pouring rain. He sighed, took his bag and closed the car's door. He waved his hand lazily and started walking towards a large iron gate about 10 meters high. From the sides of the gate started a few meters shorter stonewalls that surrounded the whole campus. The rain was falling down as if someone was pouring it down from a bucket.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride for the next three years.." The boy mumbled from underneath his breath. He pulled the bag higher onto his shoulder, took a deep breath and walked through the gate.

…...x...

"Hey Twinkle Star! Could you be so _kind_ and drag your big fat ass down the stairs? The new guy should be here any minute now!" A boy with pink, fluffy, shoulder long hair hit the railing of the staircase with a large bat, making a loud noise capable of breaking someone's eardrums. All he got as a response was an angry, but a rather poetic string of swearwords. The pink haired boy shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a group of other guys.

"I wonder what kind of kid it is! Do you think he'll be a musician?" A boy with light brown hair with a gravity defying mullet jumped up and down on his feet. The boy standing next to him, almost a head shorter than the first one, shook his head. His long, dark violet side bangs flew from side to side.

"Demyx you really should learn to separate fantasy from reality. I bet he'll be a real surf boy, seeing his coming here from all the way down south." The short boy said.

"Hey, could that be him? Come and see him guys!" Two boys, the other with exceptionally spiky, brown hair and the other, black haired with a middle part and spikes at the back, both jumped on top of a large sofa to see through the rain. A small, blurry character could be seen in the distance.

"I doubt anyone else would be voluntarily walking outside in this rain." A tall and lanky boy with bright red hair kept on a ponytail at the back of his head with a few spiky strands loose leaned towards the window as well. Another redhead, with the same face but his hair on a ponytail at his neck, jumped onto the sofa and stretched out his long legs.

"Well, it could always be that crazy-ass disciplinary committee member. That one with the beanie always on, with his head up in the clouds. You never know if he could be looking for you, Olette." The redhead shot a smirk in the direction of a girl with brown, curly hair poking out at the sides of her face. The girl puffed her cheeks and turned her attention back at the TV screen.

It took a few minutes for the new boy to reach the front door and pry it open with his hands occupied with the bags. He took a step inside, pulled the door behind him shut and fell on the floor with a large sigh.

"Look at him, his hair is almost as spiky as yours, Sora!"

"Hey, do you think he's still breathing? He just fell down." The blonde forced his tired eyes to open and saw a large group of bizarre looking people. His doubts got stronger when he noticed one of them holding a large blue bat in his hands.

"Hey, newbie, are you alright?" One of the redhead twins, the one with the high ponytail, took the first step towards him. The blonde gathered all of his strength and pulled himself up from the floor. He offered his hand towards the redhead.

"I'm Roxas Nil. Nice to meet you." A smirk rose to the redheads lips.

"I'm Axel Sinclair. Welcome to Twilight Town." The others behind Axel started to come closer. The first ones to reach Roxas were the boy with brown spiky hair and the mullet-guy.

"Hi! My name is Sora Lionheart! I hope we can get along!" He gave Roxas a high five. The mullet-guy popped his head up from behind Sora's back.

"And I'm Demyx De Laroux! If you ever have problems with anything related to music, come to me!" He and Sora both smiled widely. Behind them the guy with black hair came walking towards them.

"I'm Zack Fair, feel free to call me just Zack. I'm on the ninth grade! But don't be scared of me just cuz I'm a year older than you." Zack had a rascal-like smile plastered on his face, but to Roxas' knowing it hardly ever meant that the person was bad. One after another the guys came to Roxas to introduce themselves. While they all were stuck at the front door, 'Twinkle-Star' got down the stairs. And he was **not** happy.

"I'm Olette Tramonto! Don't think that I can't take care of myself just because I'm a girl – I could kick your ass any minute!" The brunette girl gave a kind smile towards Roxas, but he didn't have time to answer anything, because Twinkle-Star had reached the group and was currently staring at them. And his look was filled with murderous intent.

"Xigbar.." A boy called Riku came to stand in front of Roxas and Sora, who just wouldn't leave Roxas' side. "Don't you dare."

Roxas took a peek at the guy from behind Riku's shoulder. This guy called Xigbar had black hair on a ponytail that reached beyond his shoulder bones. His face was nearly covered in bandages – the right side of his face was fully covered, even the eye.

"I just want to _greet_ the new boy. Since he's going to stay in my room, I believe we should have a little.._ talk._" Before anybody could do a thing, he was already lifting Roxas up in the air by the collar of his blue hoodie.

"You're coming with me, want it or not."


	2. Feelings growing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY OR THEIR CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY.

…...x...

The group of friends now residing in the boy's dormitory's living room had managed to pull of their mission. Reno had been taught thorougly and was now ready for his tests.

As all Roxas' new friends went to have their tests, Roxas was left alone in the dormitories. Now he had time to unpack his stuff, maybe even get something to eat, since he hadn't eaten a thing after last night when he came to the campus.

He decided to go to his room on the second floor to unpack his belongings. It took him only 20 minutes fpr his laptop, books, camera and camera equipment, clothes and school supplies to find their place in the small room. Roxas had the right side of the room as Xigbar had the left.

In the room there were two beds, one next to the left and other next to the right wall, one big bookshelf, two tables for personal belongings and school equipment. Next to Roxas' bed there was the door leading to the bathroom they shared with the guys living in the room number 11.

The walls in the room were natural white, near pearl white. There were small windows on the wall opposite to the entrance, right above the two tables. The bookshelf was next to Xigbar's bed at the left wall.

Roxas walked to the bookshelf to see what kind of literature it contained. There were a lot of science books, most of them focusing around space and physics. " _He seems to like space-related stuff... There are so many sci-fi novels and series in here! " _Roxas picked out one book that seemed interesting. He opened the book at some random page and started reading.

…...x...

Before Roxas noticed it, it was already afternoon. He heard familiar voices, coming from the hallway. But the sounds and voices started to blur..

"I wonder where the lil' guy went, I need to thank him for helping me study!" Reno's voice rang in the empty corridors.

"I bet you that he's in their room, sniffing around Xigbar's stuff!" Demyx giggled.

"Hey, get real, why would he be sniffing them when he could be humping them?" A new voice said.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY?" Someone yelled, but Roxas could no more hear it. He was slipping away...Into the black..

A thump came from inside the room number 13. Reno and Demyx looked first at each other, then at a guy with blonde short messy hair kept off face with a blue band high up his forehead. He had a small beard visible on his face, but it had been shaved off – though a bit badly. At the moment his expression showed a feeling of distress.

"What was that?" The three asked at the same time. Xigbar who was behind them pushed Demyx off his way, searched for his keys in his pocket and opened the door.

Roxas was lying on the floor and a book was next to him.

"Roxas! Are you alright! Hey, wake up!" Xigbar was frozen at the door, as Demyx and Reno pushed their way inside, soon followed by Axel who had heard them yelling Roxas' name.

"What's the matter with Roxas?" Zexion shouted from the staircase. " I'm not entirely sure.. " Xigbar yelled back. " He's unconscious! " Reno noted from inside the room.

"Someone, get Vexen!" Demyx screamed with a shrill voice, laced with a hint of panic.

"Now boys, what might be the matter?" All of the boys except for Zexion jolted a little upon hearing the nurse's voice. Demyx ran to him, face pale as a bed sheet. " Roxas is knocked out – again! "

Vexen pushed the frightened teen gently off his way and went inside the room. He searched for the reason the boy was once again unconscious. He was so pale, Vexen knew the reason right away after seeing his face

"No need to worry, boys, he just hasn't gotten anything to eat, that's all.." All of the guys present loosened up immediately. The guy with blonde messy hair sighed in relief.

"I'll be taking him to the infirmary to make sure that he eats something. You guys can help me in that if someone carries him to the infirmary and someone fetches food from the cafeteria."

"I'll carry him!" Axel said as he walked to the blonde laying on the floor. He lifted him, carefully, so that he wouldn't make any more damage.

"I can get some food for him since I'm nearest to the exit anyways." Zexion disappeared to the first floor, with the sound of his shoes clanking against the wooden staircase.

"Now, the rest of you can do what ever you were going to do-"

"We came to see how Roxas was doing, I wanted to thank him for helping me study.." Reno cut him off.

"I wanted to meet the new boy and give my regards." Said the messy haired guy.

"Well, alright, I guess I can let you guys come and see him after he's gotten his meal.. Yes, I mean the whole lot of you."There had formed a small audience behind Xigbar, who had not noticed it at all. He now turned around to see who there were.

"Tee-hee!" Sora giggled from behind Xigbar, gaining a small hit to the head from Riku. " Don't laugh, it was your idea in the first place! " Riku said calmly.

The bunch started laughing once again, making Roxas twitch a little in Axel's arms.

"Oh? Is the princess waking up?" Zack joked from the hallway.

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, moving his head just a little to see who was holding him. To his surprise he was met by two beautiful emerald green eyes, and he knew only one person with eyes like that.

"Ax...el..." His voice was small and a bit grumpy.

"Yea, it's me." Axel answered him with a smile. Xigbar watched the scene silently, again feeling a cold sting in his heart. "_I wanted to take him to the infirmary.."_

…...x...

A few hours later Roxas was filled with tasty food and safe under a warm blanket. All his friends had come to see him at the infirmary, Vincent in the front line. His eyes had been the size of a tea plate and he was shaking from worry. The dark haired male had stayed with Roxas ever since.

Axel, Reno (who had showed up after telling everybody about Roxas fainting **again**), Zexion, Demyx, Reno and Axel's friend Larxene and the messy haired guy named Cid Highwind had also stayed at the small clinic. To Roxas' displeasure Xigbar was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"I think he's so shocked he can't come see you yet. I mean, he's your roommate after all.." Demyx told Roxas when he asked about Xigbar's whereabouts.

"Yea... " Roxas lowered his head so anyone wouldn't see his expression. "I guess he is then.."

"Aw, come on blondie, it's not like the end of the world!" Reno slapped Roxas to the back. "I'm sure he'll come here once it calms down a bit!" Reno made a huge grin at this.

Roxas stared with a blank face for a few seconds. Then, just when he was about to say something..

"He's probably just sulking somewhere because he wasn't the one to carry Roxas here."

Roxas turned to see who had said this little comment that caught his attention immediately. It was that Cid-named guy, who had turned out to be Vincent's boyfriend.

"What do you mean with that? Why would he be sul-" Roxas started but was cut in the middle of his sentence when the infirmary's door flew wide open to show a _very_ angry Vexen.

"Now, I would appreciate it **very** much if you guys would now take your leave and leave me and Roxas alone so I can – once again – perform an examination on him." Judging the look on Vexen's face, they saw it best to do as he said. One after another Roxas' friends left the room.

"No no, you don't have to stand up, I'll just look at you if there are any signs of sickness.."

Soon after Roxas was let to go, but he was noticed that he absolutely had to make sure to eat dinner and something little about an hour before going to bed. He said he would tell his friends so that they'd remind him if he self forgot the thing.

The petite boy jumped the whole way to first floor and was met by a roomful of people that had all turned to see who was jumping up and down to their direction. Once they recognized him they swelled forward like a gigantic wave and came to pat Roxas on the head, shoulder, back or anything they reached. Vincent made this all very difficult how ever, because he had launched forward the first, and was giving the small blonde a hard time with a bone crashing bearhug.

Sora jumped against Vincent and Roxas, making the two fall backwards on their back into the niche.

"Hey! Sora!" Roxas desperately tried to sound angry, but everyone saw that he was just really happy for all the attention he got.

"Come on Roxy, I know you like pillow fights!" Axel jumped on the trio struggling in the niche, and this led into a big wrestling festival that went on until the dormitory's attendant came to separate Olette and Larxene to their own dormitory on the other side of the campus, and to send the boys to their rooms to get ready for bed.

As Roxas was laying in his new bed, listening to Xigbar's steady breathing, he started to slowly fall asleep into the wonderful, beautiful, abstract dreamworld..

…...x...

The next morning Roxas woke up – not because of the alarm – but because of the sun shining through the windows. They laid their gentle but effective light on his eyelids, pushing their way into his dreams.

Roxas turned to take a look at his roommate – and got a heart attack as he noticed that the boy wasn't in his own bed, but sitting on his instead!

"Took ya by surprise, did I?" Roxas could merely nod to answer his question, so taken aback he was.

"Theh, you're a real cutie asleep, ya kno' that?" Xigbar turned so that Roxas couldn't see his face, but what he didn't know, was that Xigbar was looking at him, secretly, to see how he reacted.

A small shade of pink was lacing the boy's cheeks, his hair was ruffled from the slept night and with the fresh morning sunlight shining on him, his features resembled those of an angel. Xigbar could already imagine small, white wings to his back, hear the feathers brushing together, smell the heavenly fresh air..

"Wha-what do you mean by that!" The adorable little thing... He had formed a pout on his beautiful, heartshaped face, puffing his cheeks cutely.

"I know ya heard me, I said you look cute while you're sleeping." Xigbar chuckled. For a second the two's eyes met, but to them it seemed like hours. One golden met a pair of ocean blue.

Then the alarm went off. The couple jolted in their particular seats.

"Here goes my first day!" Roxas said smiling a little, still a small pink shade visible on his cheeks.

"Yea, so it seems." Xigbar answered and stood up to go to shower.

Roxas watched him go, and after the dark male had shut the door to the bathroom, Roxas leapt from his bed, and started looking for his stuff.

First he found his bag. Then his MP3 showed up from underneath his jeans he had used yesterday and the day he transferred. The next thing to show up was a pile of notebooks and vocabularies; there was one for Spanish, one for Italian, two for French, four for Japanese...Roxas had always enjoyed studying languages, they were so easy to learn!

After Roxas had gathered all his supplies, he went looking for his clothes. He had unpacked them yesterday into the small closet embedded to the wall his bed was next to. He first looked for his towel, because he too needed shower before school started.

It didn't take him long to find clothes passable for a debut in a new school. He had picked his baby blue jeans that had Scottish pattern in them, a long sleeved shirt with black and white checkers, a dark blue hoodie with a zipper and his sneakers he always wore; grey with a small '13' on the sides.

He had spread the clothes on his bed, and was now waiting for Xigbar to come out from the bathroom so he could go and get a hot, nice shower. He went to wait next to the door, so he could run inside the second Xigbar stepped out.

The moment he had waited for came after a 5 minutes of waiting. He heard the lock click as Xigbar turned it open, he saw the door creak open. Roxas bolted away from the seat straight against the door's side and was bounced backward. He fell on the floor hard on his butt, and was seeing double at the moment.

"Tiger, do you have some kind of an obsession of banging your head and stuff?" Xigbar asked and shook the smaller boy to see if he was still conscious.

"Um...uhh...urrr..." Roxas kept on making small growls under his breath, and soon he was once again on the go. Although this time Xigbar decided to let him lean on him and walk him to the shower corner..

…...x...

The hot water drops are dancing on his skin, pouring down onto his face, from there down his neck and throat, down his back... He's spreading the shampoo all over his golden locks. "_Man does it feel good to take a shower after two days of stress and hurry.._" He starts to massage his head at the same time the water is falling down on him.

He finally gets the shampoo off his hair and then grabs the soap. He pours some on his hands and then starts rubbing it over his sweaty and hot skin. As he is falling deeper into the pleasure he's suddenly brought back into the present as the alarm clock goes off in the next room.

The boy sighs and then turns the faucet off. He step out from behind the shower door to be met by a year older male with dark, waist long hair pulled back into his neck with an azure ribbon. He was wearing barely his boxers that hang very low on his slender waist.

"You forgot your towel, pal." He was holding a black and white checkered towel with the name 'Roxas' written in light blue in it's corner.

The boy coming from the shower tries to hide his most intimate body parts, but as the older one throws the towel on him and goes away, he relaxes and wraps the towel around him tight.

"Thanks!" He shouts to the male who simply waves his right hand lazily to show he heard and then disappears behind the door leading into their room.

"_I wonder how I could repay him.. I didn't even notice I had forgot the towel. But wait... how did he notice it?_" The blonde hastily brushes his teeth and spiky hair that already has started to rise on the right side of his head and then runs out of the room to find his roommate.

.…...x...

"Where the heck are my jeans... I know I put them somewhere around here..." Xigbar mumbles as he searches for his jeans in a pile of clothes. One after another a shirt, sock, a pair of pants or boxers were thrown somewhere as the boy looked for his jeans. He managed to throw one of his boxers at Roxas, who unfortunately did not see them coming and got them thrown right at his face.

"Hey! What's that for!" Roxas yells and barely dodges a sock coming flying at his direction. "Xigbar!" The dark male turns around to see Roxas – holding a pair of his used boxers in his hand.

"Uhh, where did you get my boxers from? Because, those are the ones I used last week and.. yea.." Roxas' eyes widen and he quickly throws the black boxers at their owner.

"Y-you should get used to not having your mommy around to take care of your laundry!" The boy stomps to his bed, grabs his clothes and stomps into the bathroom once more. Xigbar manages to catch a small glint of red on his face as he hurries to get out of the room.

After a moment of searching Xigbar finally finds his jeans ("How could they be underneath my bed?") and the rest of his outfit for the day. He chooses to wear a black shirt covered in belts and strands of fabric, his jeans and army boots he found under his working table. But then he finds something missing: where the heck is his schoolbag and the books he needs to have today?

Meanwhile Roxas has managed to dress himself and is currently peeking from behind the bathroom's door to see if there are still clothes flying around in the bedroom. Since there aren't he comes out and picks up his bag and then quietly takes his sneakers and sneaks out of the door.

"_I'll put on my shoes once I get to the stairs.._" The boy is just meters away from the door when a door beside him is opened and the boy jolts and makes a small yelp.

"Hey, Roxie, what's up? Axel asks smiling. He is wearing a natural white blouse, red, vertically striped pants and dark red sneakers. His crimson hair is on a ponytail and he has a small hairpin just above his left ear. It has a small flame in it.

Roxas let's go of his shirt (he was clutching it because he was taken by surprise.) and gives the redhead a smile. "I was about to go get some breakfast. You wanna come with me?"

The redheads eyes lit up and he nods excitedly. The two jumped down the stairs and soon raced their way to the outdoors.

…...x...

"Ok, so this-" Axel spreads his arms. ".Is the cafeteria, where all the good memories are made!" Roxas bursts out laughing. "No, seriously, I mean it."

The boys walk to the counter to get something to eat. There are plenty of options: cheesecake, muffins, cookies, hot chocolate, juice, water, coffee, tea, bacon and eggs, fruits of all kind, puddings, bread... There river of food went on and on to the far end of the counter.

"What would you recommend, Axel?" Roxas turns to the redhead. The mentioned gives a contemplative face. "Hmm, if I were you, I'd first take some hot choco, bacon and eggs, a few muffins and some fruit.. But because I don't know what you like, I think I'll let you choose yourself. I'm gonna take cheesecake, fresh apple juice, a strawberry plateful and... hmm... vanilla pudding!"

Roxas smiles as Axel starts collecting his breakfast and soon starts doing so himself. Once the boys have formed their breakfasts, they start looking for a place to eat. The cafeteria is _huge_, it's more like a stadium than a plain cafeteria!

"See any familiar faces, Roxie?" Axel asks looking for friends to sit with. "Uhh, I think Sora and Riku and Zack are over there.." Roxas says while pointing at a table about 10 meters away from the counter. They manage to take a few steps towards the table when a yell comes from the cafeteria's door. "Roxieeee, Axeeeeel!" The two turn to see who it is.

A hyperactive Demyx and a grumpy Zexion are coming their way, the first bouncing his way and the other coming at a snail's pace, pulling his feet behind him on the floor.

"Morning, Dem." Axel greets the mullet teen. "Morniiiing!"

"Good morning Zexion." Roxas greets the boy who manages to only make a 'hnh' as an answer to him. This makes Roxas smile however; he has learned something new about these two.

"Have you two seen Sora?" Demyx asks while rocking back and forth on his heels. Today the boy is wearing a sea blue shirt with elbow length sleeves, grey capris and light blue sneakers with impressions of seastars in them.

"Yea, we were just about to go to their table to eat when you guys appeared." Roxas told them and started walking to the said direction. "Ah, wait!" Demyx grabbed his sleeve.

"Can you wait for me and Zexion to get something to eat, so we can go together?"

"Sure, no prob!" Roxas smiled reassuringly. A few minutes later they were at the table eating what ever they had chose to eat, and talking about everyday things like homework, fashion, music, movies and such. None of them notes as a small girl with blonde hair wearing a pure white dress come to their table and sit down.

Then, Roxas turns to his right and gets the shock of a lifetime. He loses his balance with the chair and starts to fall backwards. "Whoa!" For his good luck there is someone standing behind him who catches him on his way to the floor.

"You should be more careful, you might just hit your head and have a concussion." Roxas regains his balance and turns to see who had saved him.

"Vincent!" The blonde's face lights up and he jumps up and hugs the taller and male tight around his chest. The dark male taps the boy's back a few times and then turns to see all the smiling faces – and some bit confused from the other tables.

"I see you are all eating breakfast like you should." He said smiling. He shoots a small glare at his boyfriend standing beside him. "Unlike some.." Cid scratches his head and tries to avoid making eye contact with his angry boyfriend.

"Hey, Vin, who's this guy named..." Roxas picks his bag off the floor and searches for something. It is a small paper. "...uhh, Saïx Lunar? I was told to ask him for my schedule and school map?"

"Someone asked?" The guy talking had blue, long hair with his bang pulled up his head, yellow eyes and a 'X' shaped scar on his forehead.

"Uhmm, yes, me.. I'm Roxas-" Roxas took a step forward and offered his hand to Saïx. "Kisaragi. I know you, I've seen both you and your sister last time when you were still babies." Saïx shook the offered hand smiling.

"Uhm, you are the.."

"Headmaster's secretary." The blonde girl cuts Roxas off.

"Yes, Naminé, thank you, but I could have answered for myself too." Saïx smiles at the girl who simply nods and returns to her drawing.

…...x...

As Roxas ventured inside the school building with Saïx as his guide, he quickly learned the school grounds: art, music and science classes on the third floor, languages on the second and the rest on the first. The gym is outside, as is the soccer field, pool and track and field grounds. The dormitories are on the furthest ends of the school grounds: boy's in the east and the girls' in the west.

"Now, here is your schedule and map, although I doubt you'll need it.." Roxas chuckled and stuffed the papers inside his bag.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my job. Don't want to lose it, you see." Saïx waved and head off, leaving Roxas standing alone in an empty hallway.

…...x...

"_Now let's see.. I have English first, then chemistry..and after that home economics and crafts and art after those.._" Roxas sighs deeply. "Seems like it's going to be busy today.."

Roxas heads off to the second floor and searches for his classroom. He sees many faces on the way, but it seems none of his new acquaintances is in his class. But, after opening the door, he has to make a correction to that.

In the back of the classroom a very familiar hairstyle caught Roxas' eyes. It was Sora. The forever energetic one. Who immediately after seeing Roxas walk in started waving his both hands up above his head and scream Roxas' name.

"Roxas, Roxas, ROXAAAAS!" With a large grin over his face, Sora kept on waving until Roxas had reached the desk beside him. "_This couldn't possibly get any worse.._" Roxas buried his face in his hands and sighed. Then, a knock came from the door.

The teacher steps into the classroom. It's a man with medium long, brown hair, with a thin scar lining down from his forehead underneath his left eye. His dark blue eyes were sort of kind, but in their own way they made you respect him. His gaze resembled that of a lion.

Roxas lifted his face a bit to see what the teacher looked like – and froze the second he saw him.

"S...Squall..?" He muttered. The man was able to catch at least a part of this and turned to see who was the one that knew of his already abandoned name.

Leon cleared his throat. "Umm, it seems we have a new face in the class, would he please stand up and tell his name?"

Roxas stood up. Sora noticed his shaking legs and hands balled into fists. With a shaky voice, nearly a whisper, Roxas said: "I'm Roxas Kisaragi. I came here to study from Destiny Islands. Hope that we can get along."

Leon's eyes widened and his pulse rose to heavens. "_Roxas. _That Roxas._._"

…...x...

Ocean blue eyes, framed by beautiful golden bangs. Light pink, so very soft looking lips. "_I wonder what they feel like..soft and warm, maybe? Or.._" Xigbar was forced back to the real world from inside his romantic thoughts. And with a slap on the head too! "OWWW! Man, that HURT! Gimme a break, would ya?"

All Xigbar got as an answer is a smirk from their French teacher, Aerith Gainsborough. "You said what, exactly?" She leaned forward so that her and Xigbar's eyes are on the same level.

"Umm... No-nothing, I was talking to myself.." Xigbar mumbled. "Talking to yourself, hmm? Well, for this one time I'll forgive you-" Snorts and laughs from the direction of Reno and Marluxia.

"But there is a catch!" Xigbar felt the blood escape from his face. Aerith was known to be kind and laid back for a teacher, but every time someone did something against the rules in her class... Well, no-one wanted to be in that person's boxers when that happened.

Xigbar gulped. "And.. what might be that 'catch' you're talking about, Mrs. Gainsborough?" Aerith's smirk turned into a grin. "You'll have to stand up in front of the all class."

That was it? Just _stand up_? "Alright!" A clank and sounds of the chair scratching the wax layer of the floor's surface.

Reno stared with eyes wide as teacups and Marluxia turned his face away trying desperately to hold his laugh. Xigbar was confused. He did what he was told to do, so what's there to laugh about or be so shocked?

"Umm, dude... your... front.." Reno whispered from his desk. Xigbar looked down – and blushed so deep that his face resembled a tomato. He hadn't noticed that in front of his pants there was a bump – a big one at that. Marluxia's desperate effort not to laugh was pointless when he broke into a loud laughing fit. Reno on the other hand facepalmed. The rest of the class either snorted, gasped or laughed with Marluxia. Xigbar looked like he was about to cry, so Aerith gave him permission to go to the toilet. He thanked her and was gone in a flash.

Reno leaned over to Marluxia's desk and whispered to him in a sly tone: "I bet you ten bucks that he was thinking about a certain small blondie." Marluxia gave him a look. "Can that even be called a bet?"

…...x...

The first period went on in a tense atmosphere. Sora noticed that every time the teacher was within a 2 meter radius, Roxas' hands would start shaking and his face get pale. This puzzled Sora all the way through class until they got out of the classroom and he could ask Roxas what was the matter.

"It's...nothing. I've just known him once. In the past. As a kid.." That was the end of their conversation concerning the English teacher Leon Lionheart.

Roxas' chemistry lesson and home eco. and crafts seemed to pass by like dreams. Blurry, mixed, faint.. before Roxas noticed anything, it was already time for lunch.

Roxas was walking down the hall leading to the cafeteria, when he heard someone call his name from the messed up mixture of sounds and sights. A few seconds later someone placed his or her hand on Roxas' shoulder. He turned to see the speaker.

"What's wrong, Roxy? Feeling bad again?" Roxas was met with a pair of familiar emerald green eyes. He remembered them being Axel's. As if a switch would have been clicked on the world around him became clear again. He heard everything, saw sharply again.

"You should really look after yourself more, Roxas. Otherwise you're going to faint again." Zexion peeked from behind Axel's shoulder, as Demyx jumped against Roxas and started hugging him and talking something about that he couldn't die, not yet and that blood sugar wasn't something to be taken lightly. As Zexion was trying to calm the mullet boy down (he had started to sob and mutter something about not wanting to lose his newest friend), Axel brushed his bangs away and placed his hand on his forehead. A small blush rose on Roxas' face.

"Hmm, you don't have any fever, at least.." Roxas looked at Axel. His face looked funny while he was pondering, with the other side of his mouth up and the other down, thinking whether or not Roxas was too weak again and if there was a possibility of him fainting again. His eyebrows, or, what was left of them, were furrowed deep in thought.

"_His hand is so warm..so relaxing.._" Roxas fell deeper into his thoughts. He remembered something. This same scene had happened before. In the past.

_He had been running around without clothes because he didn't want to go to the kindergarten. The next day he fell ill and got a fever over 39 __°C._ _When he was trying to sleep, someone came to his room, sat beside him on his bed and placed their hand on his forehead.._

Just like Axel was doing now.

Suddenly Roxas was dragged from his nostalgic thougts. A voice. But whose?

He opened his eyes. An eye bandage and one, golden eye. Right in front of his face. "Aagh!" Roxas yelped. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage, and the expression painted over his features was horrified.

"Hey, ya didn't need to be **that** surprised.." Xigbar tried to sound cheerful, but there was something in his voice that didn't fit in. What exactly, Roxas thought. "Sorry, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts and you suddenly appeared so.. I wasn't really scared or anything, you just caught me off guard, that's all!"

Xigbar's expression was a bit hard to read, there was something in it that bothered Roxas. But before Roxas could properly apologize to him, they were all pushed forward, towards the cafeteria, by the hands of Sora, Demyx and Zack. Cloud, Zexion, Riku and Marly decided to walk on their own and walked beside Roxas, Axel and the rest.

…...x...

As Roxas arrived to the art classroom, he saw Zexion and Demyx and Sora in front of the door. He waved his hand and the three invite him to join them.

"Seems we're a bit early here, huh?" Roxas said cheerfully. Sora took a glimpse at him in secret. "_It seems he's forgotten everything that happened in English today.. I guess that's just for the best._"

"Nah, it's always like this. People just want to spend their time gossiping and joking and all that before going to class." Roxas jolted – how come he's so tense all the time? - and turned to see the person who spoke. It was a girl.

"Hi, how you doing? My name's Kairi Ricordo!" Kairi offered her hand – Roxas noticed she had painted nails, a pretty pink with flower decorations – and Roxas took it smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Kairi, I'm Roxas Kisaragi, I just got transferred here." Roxas took a quick look on Kairi: her hair was shoulder long with her bangs over the right side of her face and a dark, reddish color. Her eyes were violet-blue and she had a heartshaped face. Her figure was quite slender – almost like that girl in the cafeteria this morning, Roxas realized – and she was wearing white capris, purple slip-on shoes and a pink t-shirt with the word 'Princess' printed on it with a small crown as the dot for the 'I'.

"And this here-" Kairi shoved a girl wearing all black front of Roxas. "..Is my super-duper cute twin sister! Say hi, Xion!"

Xion had short, raven hair with her bangs focused over the right side of her face, almost covering her eye. Her eyes were the a bit more blue than Kairi's but everything else was just like Kairi. Except for the clothes. Everything was black: her long sleeved shirt, her skinny jeans, her boots. The only somewhat colorful thing in her was her eyes. A beautiful pure blue.

Suddenly Roxas recalled the girl in the cafeteria – was her name Naminé or something like that? - and he just had to ask about her from Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi?" The girl turned her gaze to meet his. "Do you know a girl named 'Naminé' or something like that? Because she kind of resembles you...?"

Kairi and Xion both stared at him blankly. Then they and Sora, Demyx and Zexion all burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's the big idea! Someone tell me what's so funny!" Roxas' cheeks started to get red once again. Why was he being humiliated so many times during his first days at the school?

"So-sorryhihihih...It's—it's just thaahahaha!" Sora leaned on the wall while Kairi and Xion were trying to keep their balance while laughing their stomachs out. Zexion was the one to explain everything once he manged to catch his breath.

"Kairi, Xion and Naminé are sisters. Naminé is the youngest. She's our junior." Roxas nodded to show him that he understood. Kairi continued: "She's kind of the shy and silent type, so she doesn't have much friends. But..." She was cut off by Xion. "She seems to have taken a liking to Mr. Lunar. You know, the headmaster's secretary?"

"Yeah, I saw them talking in quite a friendly way this morning..How come that's happened?" Roxas wondered.

"Even we don't know." Xion answered him. Just then their arts teacher came, followed by lots and lots of other students, and let them inside.

…...x...

As Roxas was walking back to the dormitory with Sora, Riku and the rest, talking excitedly about the assignment their arts teacher gave them: they had to make a portfolio using one of the three options; photography, traditional drawing or a video. Sora had decided to do the video with Demyx as his pair, while Zexion went for the traditional way and Roxas took his absolute favorite kind of art: photography. The time limit was 2 weeks and after that everyone would have to return their works and choose if they could be put on display around the school.

"I'm so glad that the teacher gave us an assignment like this! I can't stand just sitting and trying to come up with ideas to draw or paint or sculpt or _anything_!" Sora said while stretching his arms and back to make them get into place.

"I'm happy we got the permission to do it together, Sora!" Demyx said gleefully and slapped high-fives with Sora.

Everyone was talking about their school day, except for Xigbar. He occasionally glimpsed at Roxas, just to turn his gaze on the ground seconds after doing so. "_As if he'd ever think of me like that.. To him I'm just a new friend...That's right...__Just__ a __**friend**__._"

The boys had reached the door when it out of the blue slammed open revealing Reno, with his face being one, big smile.

"Dudes! Yo! Wanna hear something? I managed to answer all the questions in every test!" Axel, Marluxia and Riku gasped in choir and leapt to give the smiling redhead a big group hug. The rest of the guys ran after them and congratulated Reno in every possible way they could.

After they had finished with the 'Reno's first time answering all test questions' party, Roxas climbed up the stairs and went to his and Xigbar's room. He looked around for a while and nearly got a heart attack when he turned around and Xigbar was standing there. Xigbar looked at him with a sad-looking expression, that was so hard to read, but still it told so very much of his thoughts.

"Today, before lunch.." Xigbar said with a low and lonely tone. And that look in his eye... Dear Shiva above it was so.. broken and pitiful.

Roxas could feel how his heart ached while he looked into Xigbar's eye, and he knew immediately what it was that weighed his shoulders. It was his reaction in the hallway that day. How he had been so frightened.. Roxas felt guilt tighten it's hold around his heart.

"Xigbar, I—I'm so sorry..." Roxas started talking in a tone that was supposed to sound like he was sorry about what had happened, but it soon quieted down to being nearly a sob. Xigbar watched the blonde boy lower his head and he felt the guilt eat away the front that he always kept up, the barrier he'd formed to keep himself safe from people.

Xigbar dropped on one knee and took Roxas' hands into own his big, rough and bandage covered hands. He now saw that he was crying, without making any noise. "Roxas.." He said, trying to sound reassuring. "It's ok, I'm not mad or anything.. I just thought you were...s-" He tried, but the word wouldn't escape his lips. Why? Why couldn't say it?

"That I was scared of you?" Roxas asked cautiously, trying to sound polite, but the shivering in his voice was so clear, that it only made Xigbar's eyes moisten with tears that wanted to flow down.

"Yes...That you were scared of me. I... I wouldn't be able to stand it. I wouldn't be able look at you if I ever made you feel that way about me!"

Roxas' eyes shot up. What was this? Why did Xigbar care so much about him and his reactions – his feelings? "_I thought we were just normal friends..Did I..Misunderstand?_" Xigbar had turned his eyes down, to their linked hands.

"Roxas.." Roxas was pulled back to the situation at hand with Xigbar's broken voice. "P..Please...Promise me...th-that...you...won't h-h-hate me...o-or be scared of m-me..." The dark-haired boy's shoulders were shaking and Roxas could hear a faint sound of water dripping on the floor. "_He...he's...__**crying**__...what, what should I do?_" But Roxas already knew what would help, and he knew he could do it.

He swiftly wiped off his own tears and then, slowly, linked his hands around Xigbar's trembling body. He whispered calming words into his ear, while wondering to himself: "_I hardly know him, I met him just yesterday..But this just feels so..natural._"

Roxas buried his face into Xigbar's black hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. He slowly rubbed the older male's back in circles, trying to make him feel comfortable and relaxed. Soon his breathing became stable and he rested his head on Roxas' shoulder.

"...Thank you." He whispered and gently pushed Roxas away. "So, umm, what were you exactly looking for..?" Roxas looked at him for a moment, his face showing that he didn't remember anything before their 'moment'. Then it hit him. "Oh! Right! I was looking for my camera!" Roxas stood up from the floor and started to run around the room, trying to find his camera once again.

Xigbar followed the boy's rushing back and forth with his eyes, and a small smile was visible on his lips.

…...x...

"I wonder where those two went." Riku said in the midst of their PS2 tournament. "Who do you mean?" Sora asked back. His fingers hacked the controllers buttons so hard and fast, that Pence, who was looking at their game from the niche, could already see the controller break into hundreds of little pieces in Sora's hands.

"Xigbar and Roxas. They're not here. And I didn't hear anyone going through the front door eighter." Kairi answered in Riku's place. This was when Sora tore his gaze from the TV screen and looked around the room. "...You're right, Ri, they're not here."

"Huh, who's not here?" Demyx jumped onto Riku who gave a small cry. "Ow!" Kairi smiled at Demyx and explained. "Oh, those two.. I saw Roxas climb up the stairs about 15 minutes ago or so-" Just then a loud crash rang from the upper floor, followed by a miserable cry. Everyone in the room looked at each other and then, exactly at the same time they said: "Roxas and Xigbar."

Axel jumped up, followed by Reno and they were the first ones to reach the staircase. After them came Riku and Demyx, Zexion, Zack, Cloud and Sora. Kairi, Xion, Pence, Hayner and Olette remained in the living room.

Axel slid the last few meter along the slippery floor and arrived first at the door. What awaited him there was a horrible view.

"Axel, what's the matter?" Reno, too, froze as he saw the scene in the room.

Xigbar's bookshelf had been knocked over and was now on the floor, with all the books scattered all over the room. Xigbar was currently trying to lift the shelf on his own, but it was too heavy for him alone.

Underneath the shelf Roxas' hand could be seen. The next one's to arrive to the door were Zack and Cloud. They rushed to help Xigbar lift the shelf off of Roxas. Zexion and Demyx and Sora reached the door last and too offered their help.

Axel stood at the doorstep, looking inside the room with large eyes. He could hear Reno calling him by his name, but it didn't matter right now. What had happened to Roxas? What was wrong? Was he still alive? He slumped down onto the floor and just stared at Roxas' hand showing from beneath the shelf.

Roxas felt the weight of the wooden bookshelf on him, he could feel the air escaping his lungs every second. Slowly he fell into the darkness. The last thing he could hear was Xigbar telling him that he couldn't give up now.

…...x...

Roxas woke up to the sound of birds singing loudly and the sun shining straight on his face. He tried to rise up into a sitting position, but then he felt a wave of pain strike him everywhere: his arms, back, legs, neck, head, even his nose ached and the pain felt so strong he thought he would faint from it.

He lied down back onto the mattress, and felt the pain start to ease. He sighed. "_Ever since I came here I've only been getting hurt..Really, what is wrong with me.._" He hid his eyes with his arm from the persistent sun blaring through the window.

After laying for about 15 minutes, he heard noises from the hallway. "_Here it goes again..._" He could hear Axel yelling at Vexen that he wanted to see for himself that Roxie was alright (Roxas snorted at the nickname once again.)Vincent – man was he happy to hear his voice – too was talking with Vexen and asking to be let inside the room. He could also hear Demyx's pleading, accompanied with Sora's and Zexion's reasoning why they should be let inside to see Roxas. All the others: Cloud, Zack, Marluxia, Luxord, Riku and Reno were all agreeing with the ones doing the talking.

Roxas' mood brightened a bit, though he felt a small, cold sting in his heart. "_Xigbar...he's not there. He probably doesn't want to see me..After all that._"

"Vexen!" The nurse came running, for he thought that Roxas was in some kind of an emergency. "Why can't they come meet me?" The medic's face showed his displeasure.

"Because this time it wasn't merely a fainting." Roxas turned to the voice. It was Mr. Saïx. He was sitting on the right side of the bed. He seemed tired, his eyes were droopy and he had small black rings around them. He couldn't have been up all night, looking after Roxas, could he?

"Could you tell me the details, because I can't remember anything after the bookshelf fell." The secretary looked at him straight into the eyes for a minute, and then sighed deeply. "Let then inside, Vexen." The medic nodded and went to the hallway. A moment later all the guys were stuffed inside the small infirmary. Axel was on the left side beside the bed, Demyx leaning over his shoulder and Zexion next to him, Sora was at the foot with Zack, behind them were Marluxia, Luxord, Cloud and Riku. At the right side were still Saïx, Vincent next to him and Reno between them.

"Are you feeling alright, Rox?" Sora asked with a worried look and all the guys turned their eyes to Roxas. He turned his eyes to see Vexen. The medic's bright green eyes met his, having that calm, but still worried look in them. Like parents have when their child's going to school on their first day.

"It seems that the bookshelf fell on top of you, causing you a concussion and some broken bones. Other than that, you don't have any injuries, so you're healthy in theory." Roxas quickly turned to look at his left hand. Around his wrist was plaster, and it went up all the way to his elbow. Demyx gasped. Sora cringed and Reno turned his head away, as did Axel.

"_We didn't help him even though we could have..We just stood there, frozen..._" Zexion watched Axel close his eyes and grit his teeth. In a matter of seconds he knew what was going on inside his mind.

"Oh..." Was all Roxas said. Zexion was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, umm, how long will it be until his arm is usable again?" He turned to Vexen to see his face while he spoke. "About a month or so. But now, all of you go to get breakfast already! I need to give Roxas some painkillers and check the effects caused by the concussion!" Vexen shove all the boys away, but Saïx didn't leave. When Roxas gave him a questioning look, he merely said: "The headmaster wants to know how you're doing, so he can inform all of your teachers. You'll get your homework and some remedial instruction, since you won't be participating in the lessons. Just to keep you on the same line with all the others." He gave a small smile, a tired one, and then took out a memo.

Vexen checked Roxas' head for any further injuries, gave him some painkillers, then left to get him something to eat. "I don't want you fainting on top of this all." He shot him a small smile, but it soon disappeared as he closed the door. Roxas listened as his footsteps move farther away in the hallway.

…...x...

A month passed by, and it was already October in Twilight Town. It was dark, even in the day, and it would rain every now and then. Roxas had finally gotten his plaster away. But more than getting it removed, Roxas was happy for the fact he could do the art assignment (since his bones had broken, he naturally couldn't take any photos), because the arts teacher had promised him he could do it later.

So as soon as Roxas got out of the infirmary, he ran up the stairs to their room, grabbed his camera case and dashed out of the dormitory. As he walked around the campus, he saw the soccer team rehearsing on the field, and thought that why not take some sports pictures, it was photography too!

He looked for a good spot, and prepared his camera. He waited until some of the players were running after the ball and then took some shots. He then packed his camera and went to a small hill with a beautiful, big oak standing on top of it. Surrounding the oak there were small rose bushes, and Roxas couldn't resist taking some macro shots of the roses and the oak. As he was photographing he didn't notice as someone walked up the hill, and stopped behind him. When he was turning around to leave, he hit his nose to the person's chest. "Sorry, I didn't notice you there - " He had turned his head up to meet the persons stare, but froze as he saw it was Xigbar who he had crashed onto.

"I didn't know you photograph." Xigbar said, obviously amused. A small smirk was placed over his lips. Roxas puffed his cheeks. "Shouldn't it be obvious when I have a camera like this?" He swung his camera case in front of the boy's nose. "You can never know. Outer appearance doesn't always tell everything, Tiger."

Roxas showed him his tongue and then started running as fast as he could, because Xigbar had decided to chase him to teach him a thing or two about respect. The two boys ran around, Roxas at a safe distance from Xigbar, until..

"Wuah!" Roxas had stumbled over some roots sticking up off the ground. He fell down in a blink of an eye, soon to be followed by Xigbar, who just gorgeously stumbled over Roxas' legs and fell on top of him. They both panted for a while, and then started laughing.

"How the hell did you manage to stumble on me? I thought you'd stop running when I fell down!" Roxas' face was red from the laughing, and some grass strands were hanging from his spikes.

"I just don't know!" Xigbar rested his head on Roxas' shoulder, shaking from laughter and at the same time trying not to crush the smaller boy under him.

When finally the two managed to stop laughing, they noticed the positioning of their bodies. Roxas blushed but didn't show any signs of feeling uncomfortable under the older male. Xigbar could feel his cheeks becoming red from the blood rushing to them. As like from a shared thought the two's eyes met. One golden sphere met two ocean blue ones.

Everything around them became blurry – sounds, sights, scents – everything mixed together. There was just them. Nothing, no-one. Just them.

"YO! What're you two still doing outside? It's going to be a thunderstorm today! Get in already!" Until a certain redhead decided to break the beautiful, romantic moment.

Xigbar shouted back to Reno that they would be coming right back. He then stood up and offered his hand to Roxas. Then he noticed something that scared him **big**.

Roxas had gone totally pale. Had he been like that all the time? Did he feel bad? Was it because of him? "R-Roxas?" Roxas then snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh, oh yea, thanks.." He took Xigbar's hand and lifted himself off the ground. They walked to the door, held open by Reno, but the pace Roxas was walking at resembled more like jogging. He rushed past Reno who just looked after him with a confused look. After Xigbar had made his way inside, Reno closed the door and locked it (it had to be kept locked always after 6. p.m.). Then he quickly shot Xigbar a "what's wrong with him?" look and went to the toilets.

…...x...

"_No, no, no... __**Anything**__ but a thunderstorm..Just anything!_" Roxas was shivering underneath his blanket. He was clutching his own knees against hid chest and rocked back and forth on his bed. He didn't notice two sets of eyes staring at him from the doorway. Reno was standing there, with a serious expression of worry and confusion on his face. As for Axel it was not much different – he had just the similar expression, only with a little extra. He had this somewhat gloomy aura around him.

Reno eyed him every now and then, to see if he was going to take any action. He sighed. "What are you sighing for?" Axel asked him. Reno just shook his head as a response. "Hm.." Was the only reply from the green eyed twin. Reno turned on his heels, but this was just to make Axel believe they'd be leaving the blonde alone. Just when Axel readied himself to turn around, Reno pushed him inside the room, making Axel loose his balance and fall over to Roxas' bed.

Axel was astonished. Even more when Reno pulled the door shut. He just stared at the closed door gaping like a fish out of water. Then, the answer hit him.

"Really, what the hell is he thinking...The idiot." Axel ruffled his hair, and turned to see the blonde boy hiding under the blanket. For a few seconds he thought of leaving, but his worry for Roxas' well-being won the battle. "Hey, Rox?" No response. Axel moved a little closer. "Roxas? Can you hear me?" No response.

Axel moved even closer, so close he could hear the other one's unstable breathing. He looked at Roxas, from tip to toe, and grinned. He poked his side. Roxas stopped shivering. Axel felt proud of himself that he'd managed to calm the smaller one down. Until..

"AAAAAAAAAAAH-" Axel's eyes widened as the blonde started to scream from the bottom of his lungs. He just kept on screaming and screaming until all the people down stairs had ran up the stairs and come see the origin of the heartbreaking scream echoing in the hallways.

_Something warm. Almost hot. He had accidentally stepped on some of it, and when he looked around he saw that there was more of it. On the walls, the chairs, the table... Then a lightning stroke and he could see two shadows on the wall. The other one, the smaller, was leaning backwards. It united with the bigger one with a strange spike going through the smaller one's chest._

_He kept quiet. He wasn't allowed to come out of his room when he'd hear yelling and screaming. **He** had told him to do so.. But he wasn't here anymore. And now there was this something sticky, warm thing all over and mom was crying. And all that man was doing was laugh that horrible, mad-man laugh._

"-S! -XAS! **-ROXAS**!" Roxas opened his eyes to see a golden orb. Soon the picture started to get clearer. A face with a golden eye. Long, black hair. Bandages all over the person's facial features. Whose was that eye again...

"Roxas? Can you hear me? Just do something to show if you can hear me.." And that gruff but still so gentle and caring voice... What was that person's name...

Roxas nodded to show he could hear. He turned his head to left and right, seeing that he and the person whose name he couldn't recall at the moment were not alone in the room. A lot of people were surrounding them looking at him with worried eyes.

The sound of footsteps came from the door. "Ok dudes, split up so I can get through." Roxas jumped up. The blanket he had kept around him fell down. He turned around, jumped over his bed and tackled the man at the door.

"Roxas, are you nuts? What do you think you're doing?" Axel reached after Roxas, trying to pry him off the man. But Roxas wouldn't let go. Not this time. Never again.

…...x...

As if he didn't recognize those eyes. Those ocean blue eyes, filled with as many emotions as an ocean holds water. He had thought he would never again see those eyes again. To think like that... how foolish he had been.

Now those eyes were looking at him from the back of the plain white classroom. And the now waving inside those eyes was confusion. Confusion tinged with a hint of sorrow and disbelief.

Oh, how he now, seeing those eyes, regretted leaving him alone when he had the most needed his brother. He had known it, that leaving him would hurt him the most. And yet he had abandoned that small boy, left him alone in that big house with two always arguing adults.

Now that once so small and innocent boy was clutching his shirt's collar. His eyes overflowing with the tears he had tried to keep inside all these years.. And he knew he'd want to protect him, his one and only brother. No matter what.


End file.
